Thanks luv
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: Lena Oxton Aka tracer is about to go on her first mission in Kings Row, having some doubt she calls Emily. Small one-shot.


**Heyo everyone! This is just a small fic to go with the uprising event, thought I'd do one for Lena because well, she's really cute and I ship her and Emily hardcore. So hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review on what you think.**

* * *

Lena sat down on the bed slowly as she pulled out her holovid. Going through her contacts she stopped at her name. She bit her lip her finger lingering over the call button. She took a deep breath.

It had been at least a few months since she last talked to her. She's been training almost everyday ever since Winston gave her the Chronal accelerator.

Tapping the call button she took another deep breath, she would be leaving in just an hour to go to Kings Row and it would be her first mission. Many things could go wrong and she may or may not come back. After a little bit of waiting a listening to the ring it went to voicemail, making Lena sigh. She closed the holovid setting it next to her as she laid on the bed, her accelerator proving to be uncomfortable. She didn't want to take it off, but at some moments she did to charge it. Then again she always sat right next to it keeping a close eye on the accelerator.

She always had nightmares of being in a random place, out of time, away from everyone else. Alone. She hated it so much, it made her paranoid. So paranoid.

Taking a deep breath the Brit close her eyes slowly, hoping to get a little sleep before the mission.

* * *

" _I'm going to be the first one luv, it's going to be exciting." Lena explained as she waved her fork around for emphasis. Emily chuckled shaking her head as she turned back to the pan on the stove. She loved when Lena came home with exciting things and stories to tell, sometimes beautiful pictures of scenery to girl had seen on one of her flights. Of course she couldn't take a picture of everything, but small ones were the best._

 _She trusted Lena, with every bone in her body of course. But something felt off about her being the first one to fly the new 'slipstream' as Lena described it. Lena couldn't really tell Emily much about what the slipstream did 'top secret information' and stuff. But, Emily couldn't shake this feeling. That feeling you get in your stomach before something bad happens, something your body foreseen but you never saw coming sort of thing._

 _This terrified Emily to a great length, why was Lena the first one to ever test this plane out. Sure she was a great pilot and all, but why her._

 _"Luv, you alright? The bangers are gonna burn." With that Emily snapped out her trance before quickly putting the pan to the side off onto a cool burner. She then turned the stove off giving a nod. "I'm alright, just got lost in thought."_

 _Lena hummed setting her fork down, she got up wrapping her arms around the girl's waist._

 _"'About what luv? What's on your mind?" Emily hummed biting her lip as she rested a hand on Lena's arm. "Nothing, I'm fine."_

 _Emily said smiling as she went to move, but Lena's arms stopped her. Lena had her face in the girl's back as she shook her head. "I know when you're lying, I've known you too long."_

 _Both sat there for a few waiting for one to say something._

 _"You promise you'll come back, right? From the plane test…"_

 _Lena raised an eyebrow lifting her head. "Is that what you're worried 'bout luv? Me not coming back."_

 _Emily kept her mouth closed as she nodded. Lena smiled moving herself so she was in front of Emily._

 _"I'm going to come back luv, I promise. Nothing can stop me; not time and space, no omnic. Nothing, I will always come back. You have my word luv."_

 _Emily smiled resting on hand on Lena's cheek. "Thank you."_

 _"Em, when I get back I have something to ask you. Alright?"_

 _Emily raised an eyebrow. "Something to ask me? What is it Lena?" Lena winked. "That's a secret luv."_

* * *

A little bit later her holovid started to ring,

raising an eyebrow she opened one eye turning her head towards the small device. When she noticed who was calling she shot up quickly grabbing the device her finger just a few inches above the answer button.

Biting her lip she quickly pressed the button waiting for the call to connect, soon a little fuzzy screen came up of her. Her sleek orangish hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Uh, hi Em." Lena said giving a nervous chuckle. Emily smiled as well. "Hi Lena, I'm sorry I didn't answer I was in the shower."

Lena nodded having noticed a towel on the girl's neck. "I can see that... was it a good shower?" The girl asked making conversation.

Emily chuckled this time nodding her head. "I did have a good shower yes, how are you doing, Lena?"

Lena bit her lip before giving a smile. "I'm doing great... I guess."

"You guess? What's wrong Lena?" Lena hummed shifting in her seat. "I... nothings wrong. I just wanted to call and hear your voice again I guess... it's been a few weeks or so since I last called you... so..."

"Lena?"

Lena chuckled scratching her cheek. "I'm also going on my first mission soon, and I don't know if I'll come back or not... so I just wanted to make-"

"You will come back Lena. Don't talk yourself down, you always did that."

Lena sighed nodding. "We're going to Kings Row, Em. I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you that but..."

"I thought the Prime minister wouldn't allow Overwatch in London?"

"Yeah, but commander Morrison is letting us go. I convinced him I guess... London is my home... was our home..."

Emily nodded smiling. "And it still is Lena, you'll do great I know you will. Don't worry about me, that'll just get you distracted."

Lena nodded giving a chuckle. "I'll always think about you luv, you're always on my mind."

Emily hummed nodding. It was kind of how Lena would always think of her. "Oh, by the way Lena. What was it you wanted to ask me a while ago? You never got to so…"

Lena smiled rubbing the back of her head. "That's gonna have to wait luv, I promise when I see you you'll get to hear my question. Alright?"

Emily took a deep breath. "I guess I don't have to say it then, but I will. "Don't do anything reckless alright, and please… do come back home in one piece."

"Oh come on Em, I defied space and time and don't forget now it's going to be omnics."

Emily sighed. "You're definitely a hero Lena, the world could always use more heroes like you." Lena smiled before looking at a counter on the far wall.

"Wow time goes fast, I have to get ready. I'll call you once I'm done?"

Emily nodded giving Lena a smile. "Alright, I love you Lena. Be careful."

"Thanks Luv, I love you too. I'll be as careful as I can be." She said giving a smile with a thumbs up. Soon the holovid screen disappeared, letting out a sigh Lena put the device next to her before looking at her desk again. An Overwatch uniform sat there, made for her. Just for her.

"I guess the world does need more heroes." She whispered getting ready.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this small little one-shot, I'll say, Emily and Lena are so cute. They're meant for each other. See you all later, Stay shiny!**


End file.
